


Basta Kasama Kita Okay Na

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Dating, F/M, Fem!soo, Fluff, Genderbend, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK lmao, girl!kyungsoo, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: May mag-jowa na grabe makapag-pda sa harap nila sa loob ng fx.





	Basta Kasama Kita Okay Na

**Author's Note:**

> gusto ko lang talaga isulat yung what if may kaharap sila na grabe mag pda lalo na sa likod ng fx (i've experienced it before ugh sobrang awkward at nakakainis lang) kaso ayan humaba na naman to. boring :(( sorry. gusto ko talaga nagsusulat ng situational scenes lang huhuhu.

Sinundo si Kyungsoo ng boyfriend niyang si Jongin sa trabaho.

Kahit na galing pang Ortigas si Jongin at hindi niya daan ang lugar na pinapasukan ni Kyungsoo ay dumayo pa rin ang lalaki roon na aminin man o hindi ni Kyungsoo ay ikinakilig niya.

Unang usapan nila na magkita na lang sa SM North o sa Trinoma pero humirit si Jongin ng, _Sunduin na lang kaya kita_ na alam ni Kyungsoo na binibiro lang siya ng kasintahan pero nang pag-out niya sa trabaho, nasa lobby si Jongin, nakaupo at nakatingin sa mga pababang tao galing sa hagdan.

Nang masilayan si Kyungsoo, umusbong ang malaking ngiti nito sa labi at nahihiya naman si Kyungsoo na lumapit sa kanya dahil ngayon, ang atensyon ng mga empleyado ay nasa kanilang dalawa.

Tumayo agad si Jongin at lumabas na sila ng gusali. Nakahawak si Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo kung saan hanggang abot ang mahaba at malambot na buhok ng kasintahan.

Lumakad na ang dalawa na may ilang metro pa ang layo papunta sa highway.

"Kanina ka pa ba naghihintay?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hinablot ni Jongin ang hawak niyang baunan at siya na ang nagbitbit nito para sa kanya.

"Ako na, Jongin. Magaan lang naman yan." Sinubukan ulit kunin ni Kyungsoo ang baunan kay Jongin pero tinaas ito ng matangkad na lalaki.

"Ako na nga. Wag na makulit." Tawa ni Jongin at pareho silang tumabi para hindi mahagip ng mga nagdadaanang sasakyan.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at inipit ang buhok sa likod ng tenga niya. Nagpatuloy sa paglalakad hanggang matunton nila ang kalsada.

Ngayon, pahirapan naman sa pagsakay ng jeep.

Pero tila mahabagin ang langit sa kanila dahil may dumaan agad na maluwag pa na  jeep na papuntang Proj. 6. Agad na sumakay ang magkasintahan at pumwesto sa dulo sa likod ng drayber.

"Buti nakasakay tayo agad," Tapik ni Kyungsoo sa binti ng boyfriend niya habang bumubungisngis.

"Buti na lang talaga. Mahirap ba sumakay dito pa-North?" Umusog si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsio at inihanda ang pamasahe nila.

"Di naman, pero pa-Fairview yung mahirap kapag ganitong oras." Kinuha na rin ni Kyungsoo ang coin purse niya. Binigay niya ang bayad niyang barya kay Jongin na nagbayad na rin ng singkwenta sa drayber para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Kyungsoo mamaya lilibre na kita ah? Wag ka na kokontra."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at umoo lang kay Jongin. "Oo na po."

Pinisil ni Jongin ang pisngi ng girlfriend at habang nasa byahe, nagkwentuhan lang ang dalawa patungkol sa kung ano ang maisip nila, pero ang matagal nilang napag-usapan ay patungkol sa kanilang mga pamilya na parehong lagi silang kinakamusta at pati na rin ang mga minamahal nilang mga alagang aso.

Pagdating sa Trinoma ay nakalapat lang ang kamay ni Jongin sa likuran ni Kyungsoo, habang si Kyungsoo naman ang nag-gagabay sa kanilang dalawa patungo sa Etude House.

Bibili si Kyungsoo ng bagong lipstick at pangkilay niya.

Pagpasok nila sa kulay pink na store, sinalubong sila agad ng mga saleslady.

Si Jongin, nakabuntot lang kay Kyungsoo at bitbit ang bag ng girlfriend.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo ng iba't-ibang shades ng lipstick at pumili siya ng mas dark na kulay kesa sa kung anong meron siya ngayon.

Pinanood lang ni Jongin ang girlfriend habang namimili ng kulay at sinusubukan ang mga tester sa kanyang kamay.

"Jongin, anong mas maganda, etong dark o eto medyo light onti? Mas dark 'tong dalawa sa lipstick ko ngayon." Ngumuso si Kyungsoo para makita lalo ni Jongin ang kulay ng lipstick na suot niya.

Nag-isip maigi si Jongin at tiningnan ang mga kulay na napili ni Kyungsoo para ikumpara sa labi ng girlfriend niya ngayon.

"Bagay pareho, pero dun ako sa medyo light. Masyadong dark yung isa. Bagay din naman. Pero dun ako sa medyo light onti."

"Oo na, paulit-ulit, Jongin?" Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at yun nga din ang piniling kulay ng lipstick ni Kyungsoo.

Sumunod, kumuha ito ng pangkilay at nagbayad na siya sa counter.

Kinuha muli ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bag kay Jongin at sa laking gulat ng matangkad na lalaki, kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at hinawakan iyon.

"Uy, hinawakan niya kamay ko." Hinawakan maigi ni Jongin ang kamay ng girlfriend at nginitian ito nang pagkalaki.

"Bitawan ko 'to, sige ka?" Banta ni Kyungsoo, ngunit nangangamatis ang mga pisngi dahil hindi siya ang tipo na gumagawa ng first move sa mga ganitong bagay gawa na rin ng hindi pagkasanay sa skinshio at nirerespeto naman iyon ni Jongin.

"Uy wag, minsan lang tayo ganito, bibitaw ka pa. Kapit ka lang, Soo." Malambing na sabi ni Jongin habang ingat na ingat sa paghawak ng kamay ng nobya.

Hindi bumitaw si Kyungsoo. Masaya rin siyang kahawak-kamay niya si Jongin. Nagkahiwalay lang ang kanilang mga kamay nang kumain sila sa Ramen Nagi.

Libre ni Jongin ang pagkain nila. At gaya ng nakagawian sa tuwing lumalabas sila para kumain, kumuha sila ng selfie at si Kyungsoo naman ay naging official photographer na naman umano ni Jongin na panay ang pose sa camera.

Syempre, dahil natutuwa rin si Kyungsoo kunan ng litrato ang gwapo at makulit niyang boyfriend, tinadtad niya ito ng litrato na sa huli ay nauwi rin sa pagkuha ng sariling selfies gamit ang cellphone ni Jongin.

Habang nagpapahinga matapos kumain, namili ang dalawa ng mga litratong iuupload ni Jongin sa kanyang Instagram.

Tumagal pa sila sa pagpapaganda ng mga litrato gamit ang VSCO.

"Post ko rin selfie mo, Soo ah? Okay lang ba?" Paalam niya sa babae na nag-reretouch na ngayon ng lipstick.

"Ano ipopost mo? Patingin ako, mamaya ang panget ko."

"Anong panget ka dyan. Ang gaganda kaya. Eto. Pwede ba?" Pinakita ni Jongin ang selfie ni Kyungsoo na korteng korte ang hugis puso nitong bibig habang nakangiti. Perpekto ang anggulo at maganda ang pagkakakuha.

"Ang panget ko, Jongin. Wag 'to."

"Ang ganda mo kaya. Sige na, ito gusto ko ipost."

"Patingin nga ulit ng iba." Tiningnan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang mga kuha niyang selfie at napagtanto rin niya na mas pipiliin pa niyang ipost ni Jongin ang gusto nitong litrato niya kaysa sa ibang kuha niya na pa-cute at pabebe ang vibes.

"Sige sige, yan na. Pabebe ako sa iba, kadiri." Nandiri din ang kanyang itsura na tiwanan lang ni Jongin.

"Ang sama mo naman sa sarili mo. Ang ganda ganda mo kaya."

"Haha! Bolero. Biased ka kasi jowa mo ako." Tinulak niya si Jongin sa dibdib habang natatawa rin.

"Di pa nga kita gusto noon, gandang-ganda na ako sayo, pano pa kaya ngayon na tayo na." Hirit ni Jongin na nagpahampas na lang kay Kyungsoo sa braso niya dahil sa hiya.

"Uwi na nga tayo." Iwas ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang namumula na ang kanyang mukha.

"Totoo naman kasi. Maganda ka nga." Pagmamatigas pa rin ni Jongin na ikinasuko na rin ni Kyungsoo. Kinikilig man siya, ayaw naman niya itong ipakita kahit halatang-halata nanan na sa kanyang mukha.

"Hay nako, Jongin, biased ka. Tara na, baka mahaba pila sa fx."

Tumayo na sila't umalis sa kainan.

Sa pagkakataong ito, si Jongin naman ang kumuha sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at magkabuhol lang ang kanilang mga daliri patungo sa terminal ng mga uv.

"O, San Mateo! Sandingan! Plaza!" Sigaw ng barker sa di kalayuan.

"Himala walang pila," Bulong ni Jongin sa tabi hanggang sa lumapit sila sa barker.

"Kuya, meron pa po?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Maluwag pa. Marami pa sa loob."

Fx ang nasakyan nila at napili nilang umupo sa likod.

Ngayon, magkabitaw na ang kanilang mga kamay.

"Dapat pala bumili pa tayo ng pagkain. Kahit sa Potato Corner lang." Nguso ni Kyungsoo at inayos ang bag sa kanyang kandungan.

"Di ka pa nabusog sa ramen?"

"Nabusog. Pero," Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at medyo natakam sa pag-iisip ng fries sa Potato Corner. "Hay, wag na nga."

Tumawa si Jongin nang tahimik. "Takaw talaga ng girlfriend ko."

Minatahan siya ni Kyungsoo ng tumigil-ka-kundi-sasapakin-kita.

"Sus, di mabiro." Tawa pa ulit ni Jongin hanggang sa puno na sa harap at sa gitna ng fx.

Kinuha muna ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone para itext ang mama niya na pauwi na sila ni Jongin.

Samantala, nangolekta na ng pamasahe ang barker at si Jongin muna ang nagbayad ng pamasahe nila.

Pero ilang saglit pa, dalawa agad ang sumakay sa likod at umupo sa kanilang harapan. Puno na ang fx. Paalis na rin ito.

Ngunit sa mga sandaling iyon, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa dalawang bagong sakay mula sa kanyang cellphone dahil sa tunog ng halik na naririnig.

Halos maluwa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at agad siyang napatingin kay Jongin na kumibit-balikat na lang sa kanya bago nila ulit tingnan ang dalawa sa harap.

Sa tantsa ni Kyungsoo, kaedad lang din nila ang mag-jowa sa kanilang harapan. Di pa nga sila halos nakakaalis ng harap ng Trinoma aba'y todo kapit na ng babae sa boyfriend niyang walang tigil sa paghalik sa pisngi nito.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at pinakita ang mensaheng tinipa niya sa kanyang cellphone.

"Hm?"

"Basahin mo, reply ni mama," pagkukunwari ni Kyungsoo dahil mensahe niya talaga iyon na hindi niya pwedeng isiwalat basta basta.

 

_Ilang dekada kaya sila nagkahiwalay bakit ganyan sila ka-clingy?_

 

Kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo at doon nagtipa ng sagot.

 

_Huwag mo na lang pansinin. Hayaan mo na lang sila :)_

 

Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang sagot ni Jongin at nakinig dito, pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang di mapatingin dahil sobrang touchy ng mag-jowa sa kanilang harapan na kulang na lang ay mag-live momol show sila sa harap nila.

Bago pa tuluyang maasar si Kyungsoo sa dalawang wagas makapag-pda, laking pasasalamat niya na pinapanood na lang siya ni Jongin ng mga naka-save niyang dog at cat videos sa kanyang cellphone.

Subalit kahit ganoon, hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo tumingin sa dalawa.

Aaminin niya, di rin niya maiwasang ikumpara ang sarili sa babaeng nasa harapan na kapit na kapit sa boyfriend at mukhang malalagutan ng hininga kapag nawalay dito.

Bukod roon, sumagi rin sa kanyang isipan ang estado nila ni Jongin na di kailanman nag-pda simula nang naging sila nirong nakaraang buwan lamang.

Imbis na mag-isip pa lalo at magkumpara, ibinalin na lang ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon sa pinapanood nila ni Jongin. Nauwi lang sila sa mahinang tawanan sa sobrang kakyutan ng mga hayop sa videos.

Ngunit kinalaunan, tunog ulit ng maririing halik ang narinig nila mula sa harapan. Tiningnan nila ito pareho at napayuko na lang sila sa estado ng magkasintahang nagpapatakan na ng halik sa mga labi.

Tumikhim si Jongin at napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Medyo naiilang ang dalawa sa sitwasyong kinakaharap nila. Pero kahit ganoon, naghanap lang sila ulit ng mapaglilibangan at naglaro na lang ng Wordscapes sa cellphone ni Jongin.

Dumating din ang oras na pinakahinihintay nilang dalawa. Naiwan ang magkasintahan sa fx, pero masaya sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na sa wakas ay nakababa na rin sila sa kanilang destinasyon.

Habang naglalakad papauwi, pinag-usapan nila ang mag-jowa na kaharap nila sa fx.

"Kulang na lang mag-momol sila. Nakakainis. Nasa public place sila tas ganun?"

"O, yung puso mo baka malaglag. Easy." Asar ni Jongin na ikinatingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang masama.

"Naiinis lang ako kasi parang wala tayo sa harapan nila kanina. Di ka ba nainis, Jongin?"

"Hm. Di naman. Ayoko kasi husgahan. Baka ganung tipo lang kasi sila na mag-boyfriend. Clingy."

Inihipan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bangs at hinablot na ang baunan niya na bitbit pa rin ni Jongin hanggang ngayon.

"Gets ko, clingy sila, pero sa enclosed space para mag-almost momol na sila sa harap ko? Sa harap ko talaga? Excuse me?"

"May punto ka pero may tanong ako, naiimagine mo ba na one day maging ganun din tayo?"

Nag-isip maigi si Kyungsoo. "Oo pero di ganun ka-clingy no. Ayoko naman ma-awkwardan yung tao sa paligid. Lalo na kung sa fx o jeep? Naku, hindi. Hindi talaga." Dahil hindi sanay si Kyungsoo maging clingy sa harap ng ibang tao.

Ngumiti lang si Jongin at kinuha ulit ang kamay ng girlfriend. "Eh yung ganito, okay lang sayo?"

Mabilis mamula at mahiya si Kyungsoo. Sabihin man niyang hindi, hindi naman iyon kapani-paniwala.

Tumikhim si Kyungsoo. "Mas okay na 'to. Kaysa sa ganun. I-Ikaw ba, Jongin?"

"Ako? Kahit ano lang."

"Sus, mamaya gusto mo pala ganun tayo." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend.

"Di naman kita pipilitin sa ayaw mo."

"Eh paano ka naman kung ganun?"

Tumawa si Jongin at tinabi si Kyungsoo sa kabila nang makatawid na sila.

"Kita mo 'to?" Tinaas ni Jongin ang magkahawak nilang mga kamay at mayroon lang pagtataka sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Okay na ako dito. Kasama lang kita, okay na ako."

Yumuko agad si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan lalo ang hawak sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Sus, gusto mo ganun din tayo eh."

Pumasok na sila sa panibagong eskinita kung saan madilim.

"Di nga. Kahit dito pa sa dilim. Holding hands lang okay na."

Nanahimik si Kyungsoo. "Sorry Jongin. Sorry kung ganung klase yung gusto mo."

"Huy, ano ba yan, Soo. Okay lang nga talaga na ganito lang sa ngayon. Isa pa, ayoko rin ma-awkwardan yung makakakita sa atin lalo na sa loob ng fx, nako."

Tiningnan maigi ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo para hanapin kung nagsasabi ba ito ng totoo o hindi. At nang makita niya na malinaw sa mga mata ni Jongin ang sinseridad, pinalo niya ang boyfriend sa braso.

"Che!"

"Aray! Ang sama mo sa akin, Soo. Pabantay-bata kita eh."

"Bata ka, bata?"

Tumawa ulit si Jongin. "Ikaw talaga."

"Ako? Maganda."

"Oo, sobra."

"Okay, finished na, nandito na tayo sa bahay." Pag-iiba ni Kyungsoo at nasa harap na nga sila ng gate ng bahay nila.

Nasa labas lang pala ang tatay ni Kyungsoo. "O! Jongin, dito na pala kayo."

Bumitaw si Jongin at agad na nagmano kay Tatay Do.

"Good evening po, Tito."

"Kay galang talaga. O, puntahan mo mama ni Soo sa loob. Miss ka na nun."

Humalik sa pisngi ng tatay niya si Kyungsoo bago dalhin si Jongin sa loob ng bahay nila.

"Ma, nandito si Jongin!"

Naka cellphone ang nanay niya habang nanonood ng T.V. Ang Probinsyano ang palabas ngunit patalastas pa.

"Jongin!" Tuwang bati ni Nanay Do.

Nagmano si Jongin at malaki rin ang ngiti sa labi. "Tita, kamusta na po?"

"Naku, hijo, okay lang. Ikaw ba? Gumawi ka lagi rito. Lalo ka atang gumagwapo, anak. Kamusta date niyo? Gusto niyo ba ulit kumain?"

Pumasok na sa loob si Tatay Do dahil ayan na Ang Probinsyano.

"Ma, busog na po kami."

"Tita, okay lang po. Di na rin po ako magtatagal."

"Naku, oo nga, gabi na, Jongin. Bukas gumawi ka dito kung may oras ka, lulutuan kita ng adobo yung may itlog."

Pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang aso sa kulunga nito at kinarga si Meokmul na parang bata habang si Hoochoo ay tinatahulan at inaakyatan ang binti ni Jongin.

Malaki ang ngisi ni Jongin di lang sa imbita ng nanay ni Kyungsoo pati na rin nang makita ulit ang mga aso ni Kyungsoo.

Kinarga niya si Hoochoo. "Tita, pwede po ako bukas. Kung okay lang po kay Soo." Tumingin siya sa kasintahan na binibaby si Meokmul at parang nanay talaga na hinehele ang anak.

"Punta ka na. Parang di ka naman pumupunta dito kada linggo."

"Pumunta ka lang lagi dito, Jongin. Naku, miss na miss na kita." Hagikgik ni Nanay Do hanggang sa binaba na ni Jongin si Hoochoo at tinapik sa ulo.

"Sige ho, uwi na po ako. Bukas po nandito naman po ako ulit."

"Hay nako yang misis ko, mamaya miss ka na ulit niyan."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo dahil lagi na lang miss ng nanay niya si Jongin.

"Uwi ka na, Ni. Baka mag-alala rin si Tita."

"Sige po, Tito, Tita. Bukas po ulit."

"Sige, ingat ka." Paalam ni Tatay Do sa matangkad na lalaki.

"Kyungsoo, hatid mo si Jongin sa gate. Ingat ka anak! Text mo si Soo pag-uwi mo."

“Opo, Tita.”

"Tara."

Pumunta na ang magkasintahan sa gate. Karga pa rin ni Kyungsoo si Meokmul habang nakasunod lang si Hoochoo sa kanila.

"Sige, Soo. Bukas ulit. Mga tanghali siguro ako dadating."

"Hm. Text mo ko. Tsaka ingat ka pag-uwi mo." Agad na humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng boyfriend at ngumiti nang pagkaganda.

Malaki at napakagandang ngiti rin ang umusbong sa mukha ni Jongin. "Text kita pag nakauwi na ako."

"Ingat ka."

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo makalayo ang boyfriend at kinawayan. Ginamit din niyang pangkaway ang paa ni Meokmul na panay ang pagtahol kasama si Hoochoo kay Jongin.

Ilang segundo pa at lumiko na si Jongin at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay si Kyungsoo nang sobrang saya.

**Author's Note:**

> ano po masasabi niyo? huhuhu thank you sa pagbasa!


End file.
